Was it so bad? (The breaker fanfiction)
by BluesButterflyLover
Summary: Feeling alone and losing control of her life, not knowing what she should do. Alex is slowly ruining her life. Getting drunk almost every night and skipping all of her classes. But then there is the guy who saved her that night. Her new English teacher. Can Alex turn her life around before it is too late?


**HI LOVELIESSSS. wow i love that word, lovelies. *sighs happily***

**For people who have read this chapter already, you can skip to about half of this chapter, the rest is new matireal. **

**For people who have come to this for the first time, again: HI LOVELIESSSS.**

**For a while I have had this problem, I couldn't find any breaker fanfictions. There were a few, ut not enough to my liking. So I thought: 'He, why don't I write one, should be fun.'**

**Well, it is fun and until no, I have really enjoyed writing this. But for all the readers that like this story... I am a slow writer.**

**I have my moment when I can write a chapter like this in two days and sometimes it will take me a month.**

**I'll try to update every two weeks or so (see 'or so', I am being vague). Please bear with me on this.**

chapter one - Cartoon gangsters

"Hey, you two in the back. Stay after class please!" our teacher yelled at us, only causing us to erupt in that annoying giggling. This was the usual routine. The two famous 'you two at the back' would annoy their teacher with useless comments, notes that were passed throughout the class and of course the geniusly made airplanes that would travel through the dangerous air space called: the classroom...

Then their teacher would have those veins pop up on their head and the two would eighter be asked to stay after class or go to the principle. With this classic, but perfectly executed strategy almost eight teachers have made their way to the counsellor this very year and two, unfortunately, had to quit their jobs because of too much stress. And it had only been three months since school started again. This might seem cruel, but the teachers that stayed were hard and could handle a lot of stress. So in our way, we are making this school better for the younger ones of our generation.

"But teacher, we weren't the only ones talking. This isn't fair!" Ann said, my best friend since like, forever. This was the point where we would try to push our dear teacher to is limit. "Yes sir, why do you always blame us. The others were talking too!" I added, making sure to keep my feet on my desk. There it was, the second vein just popped up. Only three more to go. "Miss Knight and miss Summers. I don't know what you're talking about, but the rest of the class was completely silent." miss Crawford said, trying to stop her voice from trembling with anger.

Miss Crawford, our English teacher has been our mission for over three years now, ever since the beginning of our tortures Highschool life and we haven't gotten any further than making her send us to the principal and that only happened six times in all of those years. She will be our master piece, just you watch!

"I don't know about that teach. I believe miss perfect over there was just saying something..." I said in a low voice, not hard, but our class was so silent I might as well have been screaming. "She was indeed, but Isobel was answering the question I asked. Would you be kind enough now to repeat that question and the answer while you're at it." I know what the Craw (our code name for miss Crawford) was trying to do. But sadly for her, I am smart. So I did know exactly what we were discussing.

"You asked her opinion of the reaction from the house of Montagues and the house of Capulet on the love of Romeo and Juliet. Miss perfect answered that she thought that it was ridiculous and she was of opinion that the two young heirs should be left alone in their world of love." I answered, looking the Craw straight into her eyes. "But what would your opinion be on the subject?" the Craw asked me, relieved that I was at least paying attention in her class. "I would say that it is understandable. In the time that this plays it was normal for families to be such rivals and because status and honnor was such a big thing in that time, having the two heirs to the houses be in love would shame both families. So I get why the two reacted in such a manner." I said. You can say what you want about school and teacher, but Romeo and Juliet is something worth paying attention for.

"But the two of them ended up dead because their love was denied. Don't you think that it is the fault of their parents and houses." miss perfect said. Ugh, stupid girl. Trying so much to be smart. "The two of them died because they couldn't except a single fact and weren't very smart in their plans of escape. Nothing would have happened if the two of them would have just excepted their fates or even waited until they would have inherited their houses. A lot of people couldn't marry out of love in that time. Their own reaction is what got them killed." I said, and since this girl is so pathetic she couldn't think of a comeback and just turned around again, admitting defeat! Oh the awesomenes of me... _

"That is certainly an interesting thought about the story. You seem to use logic more than your own imagination and ideals. If you can explain your opinion in your paper for next week than it is a very good angle to look at Shakespear's masterpiece." the Craw said. Paper? Next week? How? When? Why? Slowly I raised my hand. "Miss Crawford, since when do we have a paper to write for next week?" I asked, slowly. My genius brains already knew the answer as soon as the question left my lips. "Since you and miss Summers decided to disturb my class you two will be writing a paper on your thoughts of the reaction on the Love between Romeo and Juliet. You'll both get the details after class."

'The Crow must really hate us.' was what the note said that was passed to me by Ann. We decided to stay silent after that, because the amount of free time that isn't occupied by homework and learning is already very limited. So we aren't very eager to ad what would probably a thousand words to that paper. "By the way, we still need to figure out who won the bet of last week." I whispered to Ann when the Craw had turned to the smartbord ones again. "You mean the one about miss perfect and our Nick? Because you are so going to pay me those fifty euros!" she said full confidence.

To clear the confusion that has probably now awakened in the minds of the people who read this, let me explain. We, Ann and I, love to bet on things. Like who is going to get the best grade in the class, how many shots we can take before we drop to the ground unconscious, who is secretly screwing who, which teachers will be the next one to leave this pour excuse of a school, when the fly will reach the other side of the room. Who can have the most glasses of mixed bananas and sprite before vomitting their guts out (for the record, I won that bet with eight glasses to seven). Our latest bet is about miss Perfect, aka Isobel Springveld, whome I think has just lost her virginity to our dear Nick, aka Nickolaus Vissers. But our dear Ann here thinks that they did what they said they did, which is that the two of them were actually working on their math skills together.

Now let me explain my theory. The two of them are the same. Rich and religious families. The minimum amount of cleavege is already considered whoring yourself out. But those two are always eyeraping eachother, so now that both their parents were out of the country last weekend and they shared a house because of overprotectednes, boarding to possesivenes, from their parents.

Now what happens when two teenagers who have been wanting to see the other naked for years now spend a night together? Do the math. But Ann thinks that they opholded their parents ideals and were to afraid to cross that final line. They may have kissed but nothing more. The bet was over fifty euros, which would be the last of my money for the rest of the month... So I really hope there were hot grinding bodies last weekend it that vila by the Amstel. Because the last of my salery is depending on it and I really want that new sweater I have been waiting to buy. Only need twenty more euros, Ann's twenty euros ^_^.

Now the plan is to put steal Nick's phone and text miss Perfect in his name. The reaction we will get will determin who will win. Lets hope for the best shall we.

But now our plan has been delayed since someone, the Craw, couldn't take a joke. So the lesson dragged on until that holy sound came, signaling the end of the lesson. After all tho other left Ann and I walked over to the Craw's desk, taking the seats in front of it.

"Miss Summers, I want you to to write an paper on the reaction of the two houses on the love of their heirs in fifteenhundred words. You can go now, I want to speak with miss Knight alone now." Miss Crawford said, sounding as kind as ever. That was the best thing about this teacher and the reason why I loved her so much, dispite the fact that it was pissing me off that she was hardly bothered by our genius attemps to get her to take a day off or something like that.

Ann gave me a look that said two things. 1. Haha, you will probably get a long scolding that will take your whole break! and 2. Hope you're going to be okey... Ann and me have always been like that. Laughing when one falls, but always helping the other up. That is how we survived our Highschool together.

After Ann left I looked at miss Craw. I can't say that I don't understand why she woud want to scold me more than Ann, but this isn't how it usually goes with her. "Alex, how long are you going to keep this up?".

Wauw, that was A question I was not expecting. Something along the lines of 'Why did you do it this time?', 'Will you ever learn?', 'Can't you be a good student for one day?'. How long are you going to keep this up?, that was not the question I had prepaired for and she used my first name. She only did that on special, usually bad, ocations. Like the time two years ago, or the time in last fall.

So like the idiot I am, I decided to play dumb and let her spell it out. Because that is what I'm good at, playing dumb. "Am going to keep what up, I didn't know my grades were dropping?" I said, trying to keep the venom in my voice from slipping. "I know you don't like talking about this. But I have known you for a long time and I am not easy to fool!" She sounded angry, and sad. "Indeed, I don't and I am not going to. So why dont I just write that paper and get on with it!" I said this with an blank voice. Knowing what my expression must look like I chose to look away. I heard her sigh. "Alright, but that was not the only thing that I wanted to talk to you about. I'll be going to my mother for a few weeks and there will be a substetude in my place. Please try to behave a little while I'm gone."

I was asked to leave after that and so I did, not having the guts to look at her face anymore. I texted Ann that I would be going home early today and left. Those last two hours math suddenly didn't seem to appealing anymore. I told the receptioniste I was sick and got, with a suspicious look, an sick cart.

When I was home I took my phone out again after dumping my bag in an corner. My mom texted me that she won't be comming home this weekend, ones again. I can't say I actively miss her, but these last two weeks I have only seen a glimpse of her when she was picking up some clean clothes. But well, we all deal with things our own way, don't we?

But than again, there are a lots of good sides of being home alone most of the time. One of which is that the amount of durgs and alcohol you can take in is a lot higher when there is nobody home to bust you. So the wine was opened when I texted my friend Max. It was fryday so there would be an sicial gettogether or a party at his place. So the reply I got was if I could get 5 grams at Smoke Palace for him. Oh yeah, don't know if I mentioned it. I was about to text yes when I thought of the sweater and the bett me and Ann made.

But then again, the money for food wasn't needed, so I could cut on that. 'Sure, black widow OK?' 'Sure Al, see ya later'. And this is will be the night where my whole life got screwed up...

"Alex, maybe you should slow down, she whisky isn't going anywhere!" I honnestly had no idea why that voice belonged to. I think that the bottle in my hand was my second one now and I had to idea how high the amounts of joints that had been passed to me. I have been jumping up and down on this, in my opinion, awesome beat. This was why I went to these parties. To forget everything aroung me and just let go. Let go of everything around me.

When the bottle of vodka was taken from my hand I just let it slip, too drunken to care anymore. I remember two hands placing themselves on my hips and moving along in the rythm of the music that was being played too loudly. People here were too high, too stoned, too hyper, dancing on music that was too loud and everybody here cared too less. These were my people. I had long given up on talking about the things that troubled me, thinking about my actions an avoiding the animalistic behavior of the current trouble youth. People could say that I was one of thoe troublemakers, that I was one of those children who was throwing away their future. Only living in the now, carpe diem. That would be my favourite thing in history. That people realized that you should live in the now and not caring what would come after death. Because what if you go to hell, wouldn't you want to have lived an awesome and carefree life? I would.

I don't really remember much about that party, I know that I drank, but not more than usual and the same went for what I took in other 'stuf'. Later, when I was halfway home, I realized that there must have been something in my drink. My whole body felt hott and there were shaped and colors in front of me that should not be there! I had just parted with some friends from the party, mainly because I was tired and wanted to sleep and they needed to bring an passed out guy home to the other side of town. I was close to home and nothing had ever happened before, so why would it this time? Wrong mindset!

I was going bad real fast, saw things spill out off the walls. Every sound sounded like a dying cat and my head was hurting like hell! I rested against a wall, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. Repeating in my head, breath in through the nose, breath out through the nose. In through the nose, out through the mouth. It was starting to work after repeating that ritualistic enchantment about twwenty times, but that was of course not the last of it...

"Hey pretty girl, are you alright there?" That voice alone made me want to vomit. I opened my eyes to see five man standing around me. I regonized one vagually from the party. I don't think I got anything from him, but hey. That didn't mean that I didn't actually got anything from him. "Get lost!" I said and pushed myself off the wall. Very proud of myself that I didn't immediately fall over on my heels. "Come on lady, don't be so mean." one of the man said. I tried to push passed them, in the hope that they were too drunk and would be physacly pathetic. I should really do something about my mindset. It kept failing on me...

Someone grabbed my wrist, holding so tightly I was sure it would leave me with an bruise later. "You can't be so rude little girl, why don't you entertain us for a while?" the one holding my wrist said, pushing me back against the wall and almost making me lose my already nonexisting balance. I looked at them through my eyelashes, too exhausted to move. My mind knew that I should get out of here, but my body had long lost its connection to my brain. My legs gave out on me and I slit down the wall, the man around me seemed faceless and reminded me of those gangsters in cartoons. Everything was suddenly in black and white. No sound willing to escape my lips, guess I landed in a silent move. Only I doubted that this one would end in an kiss.

They came in closer and as they did my vision became more of an blur. My body felt so unbelievable heavy that I feared that my body would crash through the ground. An silly note came into my head that I would stop eating junkfood from now on and go on a healthy, balanced diet. Complete with vegetables and fruits. Like I would ever have the dicipline to do that.

"Wait, we weren't really going to do anything to her! We're just playing around. That's all." "Come on dude, this isn't your problem. Why don't you go and mind your own buissness. Unles you want to get beaten up that is?!" The empty threats of the cartoon gangster man sounded so far away. Who were they talking to anyway. Nobody bet a hero could defeat the cartoon gangsters and heroes didn't excist in this world!

"Yeah, sorry brats. But even I can tell that the lady there is going to be in trouble of left alone with tthe likes of you. So why don't you all scram and forget about all of this?" the voice of the innocent passerby said. This was the part in the movie, that wasn't a silent movie anymore, where the passerby that tried to help the girl in need got killed or beat into a coma. Than the lady would get raped and murdered. The stranger will take revenge for the dead lady and the movie ends happy with the stranger ending up with the girlfriend of the gangster boss. And yes I know, I should watch happier movies. But now, because of this sad turn of events, I will never have the change. Damn you stranger who tried to help. This was suposed to e a silent movie. People don't scream in silent movies and now I will scream in agony when they rape and kill me!

I opened my eyes and saw that the cartoon gangster were now advansing on the poor guy. I feltmyself slowly drifting to sleep but tried to keep looking. Than if the stranger got killed he would at least have a witness. Not that it would be any usefull, because in the movie, I will most likely get killed too. Then the stranges thing happened. The genre of the movie changed. It was no longer a sad horror like movie with a lot of psygologie hidden in it, it turned into an awesome, probably comedie infected, action movie.

The passerby kicked the cartoon gangsters their asses in no time. With those movie like killer moves and explotions comming out of his fists. Man, they must have slipped me something really weird. Ones everyone of the cartoon gangsters were passed out bleeding on the floor the 'Hero' walked over to the spot where I had collapsed against the wall. I had completely fallen to the ground already and was currently lying in baby position on the floor. My body went from hot to cold and I think my body was shoking like crazy, but that could also be the ground shaking.

"Wauw kid, you look like crap." ... That, even in my state, I figuered. I curled up further, ignoring the rude comment of the Hero, who I had just demoted to annoying person. "Can you get up?" the annoying person asked. I curled even further as an answer, too angry, for no good reason, at the annoying person to speak. He sighed, "I'll take that as an no." The annoying person lifted me from the ground and carried me bridal style. I nuzzled my head into his neck, inhaling his scent. Some strange mix of vanilla and deodorant. I fell asleep/lost conciousnes in his arms.

Yes I know, as a young, atractive girl, I should not just fall asleep is some strangers arms. But I was really out of it.

"Kid, wake up!" I don't know who is yelling in my ear, but the person needs to stop! "Five more minites, Jesus Christ. Give a girl her piece!" I grumbled, grabbing the pillow and pulling it over my head. Signaling to whoever that I was not ready to wake up yet. My head was killing me, like little people decided to creep into my head and play the drums really badly. My legs felt tired from dancing the other night and I was sure that my hair was a complete mess. There was no way I was getting up.

Wait a second, that was the voice of a male... Did I go home with someone last night? I don't really remember anything from having the feeling of seeing cartoon characters and something about dying... "Am I dead?" I asked outloud taking my head out from onder the pillow. Mainly because it was becomming hard to breath. "You will be if you don't get up within the next five seconds and take a shower." I looked up and saw a man in his late twenties. He looked like the typical player, handsome with the jewlery and giving off a vibe that said 'I know I am hott'.

Slowly lifting the sheets that covered my body I peeked underneath, there was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was that I wasn't completely naked. So there was only little change that I actually had sex the night before. The bad thing was that I was wearing nothing more than my pink lace underware. That last thing could mean three things.

One, I was such a huge slut last night that I threw myself at the guy and he was kind enough not to go with it. Two, The guy undressed me because he wanted to do it but had a change of heart. Three, he undressed me because my clothes were probably not so fresh smelling and thought that I would sleep more comfortable without my clothes on. I so hope that it was number three. I, in got away from under the confort of the warm blanket and walked to what looked like the bathroom.

The previously 'annoyig guy', yes I just remembered, had gone out of the room. I checked if there was a towel before fully undressing and stepping under the shower. The water was cold when it hit my skin causing gusebumbs to form. An shiver from cold went through my body when the freezing water hit it. My muscles tensing in an unplesant manner. But it was worth it when the water turned warm.

It felt like christmas eve, when you had to watch the presents for so many days now but could never touch it. Then on christmas eve you can rip that paper off that DS or newest smartphone. It was the feeling of sadisfaction. Looking around in the shower, after my body had warmed up from the first shock, I found the shampoo. It was simple etos shampoo for men. There was nothing else but men products here, indecating that the guy lived alone.

That must help to evade the situation of a wife finding an girl in the shower. Man, I would never want to get in an situation like that. Then you would have to deal with all the shit and maybe it would be a wife with anger issius and she would try to kill me with an kitchen knife. Note to myself, don't ever become a mistress... That will probably safe my life. Or atleast limit down the possible causes of death.

After washing my hair and scrubbing my body clean with soap, I got out of the shower. The large towel I found wrapped tightly around my shoulder. The previously 'annoying guy' was waiting in the room with his head to the bathroomdoor. When he heard me walk back into the bedroom he turned around, looking at me. I saw him look over my body. His gaze seemed more curious than pervered. Like he was wondering about something completely normal. It was as though he knew something and was seeing if it was true.

Even though that seemed to be the case, blood rushed to my cheeks. When he saw that I became an tomato head he looked away, with an smile on his face that made me want to punch the guy! "Get in these clothes and get lost." He said coldly and walked out of the room. I heard an door shut that sounded like the street door. I quickly got dressed in the oversized sweatpants and T-shirt after getting back in my underware. I saw my clothes lying near the bed together with my purse. I put my clothes in it and quickly checked if the guy really left before putting a note on the ebony table. Thank you for saving me last night, mister movie fighter. It said, with the apropriate smiley at the end.

It was cold outside, the freezing air hit my skin as a thousand blades, and I savoured that feeling. It woke me up out of the last bits of sleep that were still ruling my body.

My phone rang, a bit disorentated, I picked up. Not bothering to look at the number.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked, probably insulting the person if I knew him or her.

"I would expect my daughter to have my number saved in her phone." I heard on the other side of the line. Man, mum sounded pissed.

"Hi mom, sorry. I just woke up. didn't check the number." I said lazily, while crossing the street. Finally regonizing where I was.

"Honey, it is half passed twelve. What were you still doing in bed?"

"Don't stress ma, I wasn't feeling well, so I went to bed early and slept it off." I lied smoothly. Knowing that my mum would believe me.

"Okey, but you are feeling alright now, are you?" and she sounded stressed again.

"Yeah, but I did go home early yesterday. Can you sign my sich cart when you come back?"

"Sure honey, but I was actually calling because I will be gone for the next five weeks. There is an huge project overseas and I can't really turn it down. I'll be home tomorow, so I can sign it then."

Wow, five weeks was really long. Even for my mum's standards.

"Yeah, if you can write it then it should be fine. How long will you be home tomorow?" Not that I wanted to admit it, but deep down I didn't want to miss my mum for so long.

"Not more than a few hours, we can go out for dinner if you'd like...?" mum asked. Only a few hours...

"Yeah sure, do you want me to reserve a table somewhere?"

"That might be a good idea. I'll be home in four hours, so we can eat at eight." I could her my mom's breancells overworking, trying to fit her schedual together.

"See you in a bit then, bye mum."

"Love you honey."

"Love you too"

I got home after walking for ten more minutes, loving the noise around me. The buissy roads with the shouting children that were on their way to their sports or friends. The small terraces stamped full with hungry customers. I would have gladly joined those people, since my stomach kept growling like an hungry lion, if I was dressed a little more, appropriate...

There was a **soft** buzzing sound after I typed in the code for the front door of my apartment complex. It was silent in the hallway, my footsteps echoing through the empty space. Ignoring the elevator doors I opened the door that leads to the staircase. Step by step I got higher up, up until the pent house, which was on the twentyfifth level. I lover my house, but it was just so damn high! Why again was I trying to be healthy and taking the stairs? I believe it had something to with me feeling a bit too fat lately.

The smell of lemon greeted me when I got into my appartment, the scent calmed me down a bit but at the same time, it overwelmed me. It was a little too strong for my liking. So the windows were thrown open before I took off the 'borrowed-with-little-change-of-returning' and changed into a black legging and my favourite sweater, a navy blue sweater with an adorable pinguin on it. The only down point was that my already 'humble' breasts looked even 'humbler' in this outfit and the fact that I had no ass was also pointed out.

After making myself a hot cup of tea I turned on the computer and loged in to magister, crying inwardly at the amount of homework we had. Why can't teachers understand that we students have more subjects then only the subject they teach! *Throws her hands in the air desperately, Immideately regretting it because she through some pencils on the ground that needed to be picked up...*

Three and an half hour later and about ten cups of coffee, the drink is holy leave it!, the door opened, taking me out of my consentration. "Honey, when you come home. Please don't use the floor as hallstand please, I didn't buy one for it to be ignored." My mother yelled from the hall. Sounding tired and in her period. "But I think that we overuse the poor thing." I responded, but still walked over to pick it up.

My mom and I never shared the same kind of humour. So we, silently, came to an agreement. I could keep on making my sassie coments, but still had to refrain from making her angry. Which meant listening when something was 'asked' of me. (She didn't litterly ask me to get my jacket from the floor. But I guess she had a long day at work...) It worked and that was what was the most importand. After I hung my jacket on the hallstand I went back to the computer. Closing, after saving (all those long hours of blood, sweat and tears could have been lost!), my homework I went to the internet. Starting my favourite thing ever. Online shopping with somebody elses money. My mother's money to be exact. I heard the said woman go into another room, probably to gather some clothes for her trip. "Honey, did you reserve an table somewhere?" mom yelled from her room. Oh crap I forgot. "Yeah, sort of. I'll call now!" I yelled, quickly looking up Spango's number up on their site.

After a minute on the phone I had a table at eight. Oh my God I am sooo lucky.

**To be continued...**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY DEAR READERS, I AM REALLY CURIOUS TO WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND IT WILL HELP ME KEEP THIS STORY GOING.**

**SINCE I THING IT WILL BE A LONG ONE...**

**BYE BYE.**


End file.
